


One Day

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: In which Sana is Jihyo’s bridesmaid and Dahyun is Jeongyeon’s bridesmaid and what starts as a bloody nose turns into something quite different.





	One Day

There are many days for which you can plan, and some for which you can’t. And then there are the days for which you plan so meticulously, and they never really work out anyways. This one day better not be such a day.

“Sana?” Jihyo’s voice is almost frail, and her hand fumbles over the baby pink lace on Sana’s skirt until finally, she finds what she looks for. Sana’s arm. Her wrist. Her hand. The security of her best friend and colleague on the day Jihyo fears the most. The one where she has to inevitably become the keeper of someone’s heart. Her someone.

“It’s okay.” Sana says softly.

“What if I can’t do it?” Jihyo asks, her breath shallow and her eyes full of panic.

“You can. You’re already doing it, in your heart you’re already married - have been for four years. This is just to tell it out loud. Nothing changes except for that.” Sana insists.

“But it does! It’s- Sana, I’m getting married!” Jihyo whines.

Sana considers for a second. Then changes strategy - logic seems to get the girl nowhere.

“Yes, Jihyo. You’re getting married. And if I have to kick your butt all the way up to the damn altar, I will. She’s waiting for you. She’s been waiting for you for so many years before you even got together. Don’t make her wait longer, Park Jihyo.”

“She- Sana, I’m going to throw up.” Jihyo shivers visibly, and her breath is shallow and shaky.

“No you won’t. You’re going to marry the love of your life. Remember her? Yoo Jeongyeon. You’re marrying her. Today. I swear to God, Jihyo, you better marry her. And if not for you, then at least do it for me.” Sana crosses her arms.

“For you?” Jihyo frowns, distracted by this. “Why? It’s not you I’m marrying.”

A door opens behind them, a beam of light passing over them before the door closes again.

Sana rolls her eyes, secretly happy that the plan to deflect Jihyo’s thoughts seems to be working. “Yes, I’m aware, but if you don’t marry, I don’t get to pick which bridesmaid to take home tonight.”

Several things happen at once. Jihyo whacks Sana’s arm and laughs, but Sana barely registers because her attention is drawn by the loud thump to their right and subsequent yelp of pain. Sana jerks her head around to see what caused the thump. A girl in very familiar baby pink lace stands with both hands over her nose, one over the other, and pained tears in her eyes.

“You okay?” Sana asks panicked, not really sure what happened.

The girl shakes her head and mumbles under her hands. “I- the door… My nose, I think it’s bleeding.”

Sana stares. The girl - Sana recognizes her as one of Jeongyeon’s bridesmaids - seems to have collided nose first with the door to the main hall. She sniffles and cringes, probably tasting blood.

“Come with me.” Sana tells the girl hurriedly. Then looks back at Jihyo, finding panic in her  face. “And you. Go get ready. Find Nayeon and tell her to kick you for me.”

Jihyo looks completely confused, but nods, obviously too distracted by the bleeding bridesmaid to remember her own panic. Then Sana walks over to the girl, now with her head leaned back, and puts a hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the vestibule, out of the wedding hall. The sunlight blinds her for a moment.

“There’s a bathroom by the offices, through the back entrance.” Sana says when the girl sends her a confused look. Sana vaguely remembers her from the dress fittings, but can’t remember her name.

“M’sorry.” The girl says, and she really sounds it.

“No, it’s okay, it happens. Just keep holding your head back.” Sana says, reaching to grab the girl’s arm gently - just to guide her better so she doesn’t trip. “Pinch your nose too, if you can. Just don’t let it drip.”

The girl whimpers as an answer, and just as they reach the back door of the wedding hall, she moves her hand. Sana immediately sees the trail of blood on the girl’s chin.

“Shit,” Sana curses without thinking, letting go of the girl’s arm to catch the droplet threatening to travel over her jaw. She’s basically covering the girl’s mouth, but it’s an emergency and there’s no time for polite.

“Thanks.” The girl mutters, her lips brushing over Sana’s thumb. Sana can feel the blood against her fingers. How is a girl able to bleed so much from colliding with a door?

“Let’s just get you inside.” Sana says, sending the girl a reassuring smile.

The girl makes a move like she’s going to nod, but then locks her movement. Really, with three hands over her mouth and a nose that just won’t stop bleeding, it’s not the best idea anyways. But Sana pretends not to have noticed the reflex, and instead reaches behind the girl to open the door, pushing it open before helping her inside.

“Here.” Sana says, hand once more on the small of the girl’s back, leading her to the right towards the little girl’s bathroom.

The girl doesn’t answer this time, merely following Sana into the bathroom. Sana closes the door after them and reaches over for the paper towels, her other hand still on the girl’s face. Placing a few extra paper towels on the sink, she carefully moves her hand, and so does the girl, letting Sana cover her lips and chin with the paper. She’s still pinching the bridge of her nose though.

“Can you hold?” Sana asks.

“M’kay.” The girl hums, taking the paper and holding it against her nostrils. Sana checks that it covers and then turns to the sink, washing her hands before splashing water on the paper towel.

“Is it still bleeding?” Sana asks.

“Not sure.” The girl mumbles. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t worry.” Sana tries to find her eyes, but the girl’s eyes are closed. And there’s something about her expression that makes Sana want to distract her, make her feel less like a bother. But she’s not sure what to do, so instead she merely wipes the blood from the girl’s face with the wet paper towel replacing the dry one. 

When she’s done, she takes the girl’s wrist, turning her palm up and wipes that clean too. Not that she has to - the girl could just wash her hands afterwards - but Sana doesn’t know how else to pass the time until it stops bleeding. But almost as soon as she’s done with one hand, the girl scrunches her nose and lets go, experimentally lowering her head.

“It stopped bleeding now?” Sana asks, immediately reaching to wipe any blood from the girl’s nose and nostrils. 

“I think so. Thank you. And I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stress you out further, I just- I’m so stupid, I should’ve looked where I went.” The girl sighs, letting Sana wipe her other hand clean.

“No, it’s okay. These things happen. You’re Jeongyeon’s colleague?”

The girl nods. “I used to be. Kim Dahyun, we went to college together too, but she was my senior by two years back then.”

“Huh, you know her well then.” Sana studies the girl- studies Dahyun’s face. Just to make sure there’s no more blood. “I’m surprised we haven’t met more often.”

“I moved away a few years ago - I’m really only here for the wedding and then I’m off again. Back to New York.” Dahyun explains. “You’re Sana, right?”

The notion that Dahyun is only here for the wedding makes a switch turn in Sana’s mind. It’s almost like a free pass. And she can’t help herself but try. So Sana nods and sends the girl a charming smile. 

“My reputation precedes me?”

“I remember you from the day we had our dresses fitted.” Dahyun notes with a shrug. “You’re kind of hard to miss.”

Something moves in Sana, and it makes her stand a little taller. “Oh? Howso?”

Dahyun chuckles and shakes her head. Turns and looks in the mirror.

“Come on, tell me?” Sana asks with a pout.

The girl’s smile widens and she looks down at the sink. Then she turns back to Sana, the smile still tugging at her lips but an almost playful glimpse in her eyes. “You were the only blonde.”

“What? That’s it?!” Sana pouts and crosses her arms. She’s good, this Dahyun girl. “And here I thought you were going to tell me I was the ‘ _ the prettiest girl you’d ever seen’ _ .”

Dahyun laughs and runs a hand through her hair - obviously a reflex. It’s just that her hair currently has little flower clips in them that hold it back, and one of them loses its hold on the silver hair. Sana reaches up without a word to fix it. Uses both hands to secure the clip and correct her hair, before finding Dahyun’s eyes. Finds Dahyun staring at her. And there’s a moment, where Dahyun opens her mouth as if she’s about to say something, but the next she presses her lips together and looks in the mirror. Touches her nose gently. It’s red from the impact but there’s no more blood. Seems she was right that it had stopped.

“It doesn’t look too bruised.” Sana says kindly. Takes a step back just to relieve a little of the tension she had created with her words. “I have some compact powder in my purse if you want to try and cover the redness a bit?”

“I have some too, but thank you.” Dahyun says. Finds Sana’s eyes in the mirror, and smiles.

Sana nods. “That’s probably better, we don’t exactly match in skin tone.”

Dahyun doesn’t say anything more. Just washes her hands and dries them. “We should get back, shouldn’t we?”

Back? Shit. The wedding. Jihyo and Jeongyeon.

“Uh, sorry. God, yes, we need to- hold on, I just-” Sana fumbles and almost trips, the heels suddenly too high. She only manages not to slip by placing her palms against the walls on either side of the small bathroom. How long have they even been in here?

“Sana?”

Sana looks up at the sound of her name. Finds Dahyun’s head tilted and her eyes calm.

“Thank you for helping me.” Dahyun says, hand on the door to the bathroom. She pushes it open and walks out, allowing the cool spring air from outside to reach Sana’s lungs. The door to the outside is still open. 

“Of course.” Sana swallows. Nods and walks out. This was such a dumb move. Flirting with a bridesmaid in a bathroom of a wedding hall when her best friend in the world is about to get married - when Jihyo needs her. Yes, that part was really dumb. But the Dahyun part? Maybe not so much?

Sana steps into the sunshine, Dahyun following her with smaller, faster steps. The sounds of high heels on stone and nesting birds make their way through Sana’s buzzing mind. Neither of the two speak, however. But it’s not exactly uncomfortable. It’s more like they’ve both sensed the situation and put it on pause, rather than allowing for awkwardness.

 

***

 

Sunlight shines down on her through the glass roof, bathing everyone in its merciful glory. But somehow it shines on the two girls in the center of attention most of all. Makes them glow, as they stand with eyes only for each other, hands held between them. The sun plays in their hair, and catches in the thin matching tiaras. Makes their smiles seem wider and their dresses whiter.

“... Jeongyeon.” Jihyo’s voice sounds through the wedding hall.

Sana bites her lip. They’ve practiced Jihyo’s vows so many times, but she’s already about to cry, Jeongyeon’s vows still resonating in every mind in the room. Words full of flowers and poetry and the deepest adulation. 

Jihyo sniffles and shakes her head to focus. Takes a deep breath. 

“I don’t think I remember a time where you weren’t taller than me.” Jihyo starts. Jeongyeon chuckles and hiccups. “I don’t remember a time when you weren’t taller, because I remember always looking up to you. In all ways possible. And you were always by my side. You always loved me. You always made me feel so safe, and so loved. You were the only one who was ever allowed to tease me, because I always knew where your heart was. I knew somehow that I always kept your heart safe. I just wasn’t consciously aware. And maybe if I had been, I would’ve seen you sooner. Seen the feelings your heart held. But you made me see. You made me fall in love with you to the point where, somehow, the thought of being without your smile, without your dumb jokes, without your quick wit and safe back, I don’t think I’d see color.”

Jihyo closes her eyes for a second, and takes a shivering breath.

“I was so nervous to marry you.” Jihyo’s voice quivers. Sana frowns. She’s averting from the practiced vows. “I was so nervous, because I’m afraid that one day, I can’t be as good for you as you are for me. I’m scared, that the finality of today, that being your wife- but I know I don’t have to worry. Because I’m already married to you. I got reminded of that just half an hour ago, actually. That I have been tethered to you ever since that night four years ago in your parents’ backyard.”

Sana gives a quiet chuckle. She vividly remembers Jihyo coming to work the next morning, completely dazed, with the biggest smile on her face and her head full of nargles. But she isn’t the only one chuckling. On the other side, Dahyun is chuckling too. And Sana wonders if Dahyun knows the other side of that particular story. Wants to know.

“I love you.” Jihyo continues, finally succumbed to tears. “And I think I could spend the rest of our lives standing here, telling you why. You know how I ramble, when I get started.” Jeongyeon gives a wet chuckle and Jihyo pouts for a second. Then stands taller. “I could. But instead, I’m going to vow to do my best, to make you feel loved, for the rest of our lives. To make you feel as loved as you make me feel. To be the best person I can be, for you.”

Jihyo exhales finally. Nods to their minister, and then looks at Jeongyeon. Mouths an ‘ _ I love you _ ’. It’s very obvious that it takes everything in Jeongyeon not to kiss her right then and there. But she pulls herself together, and waits.

The minister nods at them, and Sana steals a glance at Dahyun. Finds her looking back, and winks. She can’t help it. And the way Dahyun both blushes and grins, makes everything worth it. An elbow nudges her gently and Sana turns her eyes from Dahyun to look at Nayeon. She sends Sana a questioning frown. She’s asking if Dahyun is Sana’s target. Sana just shrugs and grins. She can’t deny it. But she hasn’t spoken enough with Dahyun yet to know for sure. 

“And with that,” the minister proclaims, catching Sana’s attention. “I now pronounce you lawfully wed. You may kiss.”

A second of hesitation fills the air before Jihyo gives hell to the world, reaching up to kiss Jeongyeon for everything she’s worth before wrapping the older girl up a hug as safe and enveloping as the ocean itself. Really, Jihyo must be the only person on the planet who could ever doubt the gravity of her feelings. To everyone else it’s a universal truth. That Jihyo loves Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon loves Jihyo. That they’ve chosen each other with such care, that there mustn’t be a single thing on the planet that could tear them apart. They’re the kind of couple that makes Sana wonder if there really is such a thing as ‘ _ meant to be _ ’. Maybe not for everyone. But certainly for them. 

As Sana applauds for the happy couple, now turning to face the party, she can’t help but look past them, at the bright smile on Dahyun’s face. Dahyun is looking at the newlyweds this time. Sana studies her face. Wonders what it would be like to kiss her. To feel her body close. And there’s a voice that rings unfamiliarly in her head. Dahyun’s voice. Telling how she’s only here for the wedding. It’s really the perfect opportunity.

“Sana?” Nayeon’s voice makes Sana snap around.

“Hm?”

“I asked if you want me to get you something to drink.” Nayeon rolls her eyes.

The party is starting - the wedding hall transforming in front of their eyes as the employees take away the chairs to make a dance floor and the caterers bring in food and drinks.

“Please.” Sana says, letting Nayeon lead her towards one of the self-service tables.

“She’s Jeongyeon’s old friend, right? I think I’ve heard about her.” Nayeon says, nodding at Dahyun, the girl now talking to Jeongyeon.

“Yeah. Lives in New York.” Sana says. There’s a slightly weird taste in Sana’s mouth as she says this, but she can’t quite identify it.

“Oh fuck, yeah.” Nayeon takes glass of crémant, handing one to Sana as well. “She works at a record label, kind of big in the indie scene - they’re a sub-label to one of the big ones, I don’t remember which. Uh, I think hers is Skimmia Records?”

“Skimmia? That’s an odd name.” Sana frowns, taking a sip of the crémant. It’s sweet and bubbles on Sana’s tongue. Jeongyeon’s pick, for sure.

“Think it’s a flower of some sort. Tzuyu will know.”

“Good to know.” Sana nods. Turns to see if she can spot Dahyun somewhere. Finds that she’s still talking to Jeongyeon. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go get to know her better.”

“Tell me about it tomorrow.” Nayeon says seriously. 

Sana winks back at her. They always tell each other everything. Then Sana makes her way across the room, coming to a halt next to Jihyo, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Plagiarizing my speech?” Sana asks, placing a soft kiss to Jihyo’s temple.

“You can prove nothing.” Jihyo shrugs, shining like the sun itself.

“Well, I’m happy for you kids.” Sana grins, reaching across Jihyo to hug Jeongyeon too.

Jeongyeon gives a chuckle, her cheeks flushed and her hand tight in Jihyo’s. Then she looks from Sana to Dahyun.

“Oh, Dahyun. This is Sana, she’s Jihyo’s best friend.” Jeongyeon says.

“We’ve met.” Dahyun sends Sana a grin.

“Oh?” Jeongyeon frowns.

Dahyun blushes, but Sana doesn’t let her off the hook.

“She ran into a door right before the wedding and got a nosebleed, so I helped her deal with it.” Sana explains.

Dahyun’s blush deepens, but her smile widens too.

“So that’s why you were late…” Jeongyeon says with a grin. “Did you forget to put your lenses in?”

“No, I just-” Dahyun clears her throat and looks at Sana. Then looks down at her feet. Sana’s heart beats a little faster, though she’s not exactly sure why, yet. But she knows that the crowd start calling for Jihyo and Jeongyeon to take the floor in a dance, and Sana untangles herself from Jihyo to help the crowd get what they want. And to move closer to Dahyun.

Sana watches as the music changes, her two friends walking onto the sunlit dancefloor, which until five minutes ago served as seating area for the ceremony. Then she looks at Dahyun.

“Want a drink?”

Dahyun nods. “Please. Whatever you’re having.”

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Sana says. Turns and hurries through the crowd towards the serving tables. She notices how Nayeon has found Tzuyu, the talking in low voices by the h'ordeuvres. Nayeon seems to sense eyes on her, because she looks up and sends Sana a smile before returning to her conversation with Tzuyu. Sana bites her lip. Takes another glass of the golden bubbles and passes back through the crowd, easily spotting Dahyun with the silver hair and the flower pin once more loose. Sana considers for a second. Then moves behind Dahyun instead of halting beside her, reaching over her shoulder to hand her both glasses.

“What are-”

“Shh. There’s a flower on the run again.” Sana says, as Dahyun takes the glasses. It’s almost shameless, how close Sana stands. But Dahyun doesn’t even adjust. Just moves her head to allow Sana a better angle to fix the flower. Sana swears there’s a smile on the girl’s face, though it’s hard to see from here.

“There we go.” Sana says, stroking down Dahyun’s hair for good measure before reaching around Dahyun’s shoulder for her glass. “Cheers.”

Dahyun chuckles. Clinks her glass against Sana’s and takes a drink. Sana does too. Hums at the taste and watches her friends on the dancefloor, Jeongyeon glowing with pride and Jihyo radiant in her relief.

“They’re beautiful.” Sana mutters. 

“They are.” Dahyun agrees. Changes her footing. It’s just enough that her back touches Sana’s front. Sana’s breath hitches, but it doesn’t seem like Dahyun has noticed. She’s either not at all aware of Sana’s intentions, or she’s in fact very much aware. Sana isn’t sure yet. But she’s sure that there’s something about Dahyun that makes her incredibly hard to resist. That makes a tiny part of Sana wish she didn’t have to go back to New York so soon.

“Can you imagine if you had to know someone more than a decade before getting here?” Dahyun asks, wonder in her voice as Jihyo twirls Jeongyeon around.

“What? Before marrying? Hell no.” Sana scrunches her nose. She’s never been the type to beat around the bush - at least not for more than a few weeks. But to wait patiently for seven years, like Jeongyeon did… No, there’s no way Sana could ever do that. 

“Me neither.” Dahyun says. “I mean if I had to wait that long, the only one eligible to marry would be… well, Jeongyeon and Jihyo.”

“I think you’d fit well in that sandwich though.” Sana jokes.

Dahyun chuckles. “They’re not my type.”

“Oh?” Sana moves a little closer. Just enough that it’s natural to brush her hand against Dahyun’s. “Who is then?”

“You’re fishing.” Dahyun hums, sipping from the crémant.

So she is aware. 

“Can you blame me?” Sana asks innocently. “I mean if I have to wait around ten years, I gotta start now, or I’ll be almost forty by the time I’m married. That, or I’d have to marry Nayeon.”

“Who says you have to follow their example?” Dahyun asks.

“Mm, no-one. But I want that love, you know? That love where you’re just sure.” Sana admits. It’s not actually something she’s ever said out loud before.

“Jeongyeon was sure from the day they met.” Dahyun says. “She told me the day they met, that she had just met the love of her life.”

“And eleven years later they were right there.” Sana rolls her eyes with a smile. But it’s nice to know even so, that Jeongyeon never doubted. It was always Jihyo holding back. Not that she’s holding back anything anymore. And not that Jeongyeon ever minded. She always loved every part of Jihyo - her reservations too.

“Do you believe it would’ve worked out if they had gotten together sooner?” Dahyun asks curiously.

“No.” Sana snorts. “Jihyo is way too careful for that, and Jeongyeon too polite. I’m just saying, I couldn’t wait that long.”

“How long then?” Dahyun asks.

“Honestly?” Sana empties her glass and lowers her arm, the glass limply held between her fingers. “I always know almost instantaneously. If it’s going to last. Honestly, that’s probably why I’ve never settled down. Nayeon calls me a pessimist, but it’s really just a good sense of whether someone is good for me. I always know.”

“Oh? What about me, then?” Dahyun turns her head, just as Jeongyeon and Jihyo finish the dance. The crowd burst into applause, but Sana doesn’t hear. There’s an unmistakable look in Dahyun’s eyes, and Sana feels drunk on it. On her. Wants to know every single thing about this girl who has barely told her anything. 

“You are definitely good.” Sana says in a low voice.

“Good. I hoped so.” Dahyun said, a soft candour in her voice.

“What else did you hope?” Sana asks. She really can’t stop. Doesn’t want to stop.

Dahyun empties her glass, and Sana knows she’s buying herself a second’s worth of consideration. But Sana doesn’t mind waiting for her. Just studies how her cheeks grow steadily more pink.

“I’m hoping you’d get us another glass.” Dahyun says.

Sana nods, leaning closer than ever for a moment. “Of course. But just so you know… you can hope for more than that.”

“Can I hope you’ll bring me food too, then?” Dahyun grins cheekily at her, handing Sana the empty glass.

Sana laughs. Takes the glass and nods. “Of course.”

Dahyun looks like her entire happiness was just decided on the premise of getting food. And Sana thinks maybe her own happiness was just decided by Dahyun’s smile.

 

*** 

 

“I have never seen you work that hard to get laid.” Nayeon’s voice makes Sana turn around. Sana is standing alone, Dahyun stuck in the queue for the bathroom. 

“Excuse me?” Sana asks, genuinely confused.

“Dahyun.” Nayeon rolls her eyes. “You got her hooked hours ago but you’re still stuck to her like glue.”

Hours? What’s Nayeon on about? It’s been one or two at most. Sana frowns, but Nayeon gestures with a glass of red wine at the glass ceiling. Sana looks up. Dark. And the light comes from fairy lights all around the brims of the glass pieces making up the ceiling, like stars in a criss-cross pattern.

“What time is it?” Sana asks, confounded and dizzy from looking up. Maybe from the crémant too. 

“It’s half past nine. Have you noticed nothing?” Nayeon sounds baffled. “Maybe I was wrong - maybe you’re the one hooked on her… I mean it’d be a first but still.”

Sana looks at Nayeon again. Something weird moves in her stomach. As if her organs are trying to rearrange themselves. It hurts.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you’ve lost track of time, you’re looking like a lost puppy without her, and you haven’t even danced with me like you promised. Or Jihyo. Or anyone for that matter. You. Not dancing. I mean you could at least dance with  _ her _ if nothing else.”

Sana blinks. “I- I want to. But I’m scared.”

Nayeon’s mouth falls slightly open. “Scared? Why?”

It’s too much to think about it. Sana just wants to stay in her bliss, with Dahyun. To take her home tonight and kiss her under the stars. Wake up next to her. 

Sana shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t know, nevermind. Let’s dance.”

“Sana.” Nayeon tries, but Sana ignores her. She doesn’t like this. Wants to forget.

“Come.” Sana insists. 

Nayeon makes to argue a last time, but then shakes her head. Sana loves her for it. Loves her for the way she takes the lead, dragging Sana onto the dance floor. The music is bright and the crowd tight, and a flash of white to Sana’s left alerts her to Jeongyeon dancing with Tzuyu, both having the time of their life. Sana scouts for Jihyo, then for Dahyun. But only for a moment. Because the next, Nayeon takes both her hands and starts dancing, pulling at Sana’s arms until she joins.

It’s hard - to let the music fill her conscience just like that. Hard not to look for Dahyun where Sana stood. But little by little, her organs settle where they’re supposed to, and she forgets for a while. Forgets about tomorrows and New York. Lets her heart fill with butterflies and laughs with Nayeon.

Nayeon lets go of one of Sana’s hands. And Sana spins under Nayeon’s arm, giggling happily, dizzily, letting Nayeon pull her close.

“You absolute dork.” Nayeon tuts when Sana utilizes the closeness to press a kiss to Nayeon’s cheek.

Sana just grins and grabs Nayeon’s arm to steady herself. Feels how Nayeon’s hand is on her waist, leading her before sending Sana out in another spin.

“I love you, Im Nayeon.” Sana proclaims as the music changes, and Nayeon pulls her closer.

“You better.” Nayeon huffs, wrapping her arms around Sana’s shoulders.

Had it been anyone else, Sana might’ve taken it as a sign that she wanted more than just friendship. But Nayeon’s heart is already taken, and one night five years ago was more than enough to decide that they work only as friends. But it doesn’t change the truth in Sana’s words. She really loves Nayeon. She and Jihyo are the only people Sana has ever really held on to over the years, more than just casual friendship. Not that’s she isn’t tight with Jeongyeon - but that girl came as a two for one deal with Jihyo.

 

It’s good for a while. It really is. And even when Dahyun’s eyes are suddenly there in the spinning crowd, it just makes Sana smile brighter. The fear is gone, and she wants nothing more than to run to her, and dance with her. To take her home and find out how she looks when she sleeps. Sana bets she sleeps with her mouth closed, but a little frown between her brows. Probably sleeps on her side.

Sana turns back to Nayeon. Finds a dumbass smirk on her face.

“What?” Sana asks, knowing very well, what.

“You know.” Nayeon makes a kissy face, and bats her eyes.

Sana rolls her eyes, ignoring the way her stomach backflips at the thought. Kissing Dahyun… Sana bites her lip. Looks over her shoulder at Dahyun. She’s still alone. Right where she and Sana had been standing most of the night.

“Go.” Nayeon says.

“No, it’s okay, we-”

“Go, you smitten fool.” Nayeon says, letting go of Sana.

Sana’s heart beats suddenly faster, but she’s elated from dancing, and it doesn’t take more than a single push from Nayeon to get Sana to pass through the dancing crowd. Towards Dahyun. And the way Dahyun smiles at her, makes it all even better. Sana barely notices the small plates in Dahyun’s hands. There’s a piece of salted caramel cheesecake on it, and a small fork on the side. She holds one out for Sana.

“You’re really the perfect woman, huh?” Sana hums, taking the plate in one hand and the fork in the other. 

“I try. I figured all the dancing might’ve made you hungry.” Dahyun grins, taking a piece of her own cheesecake.

“It did. Thank you.” Sana says, taking a small mouthful and almost immediately groaning at the taste. It’s beyond delicious.

Dahyun chuckles next to her.

“Wha’?” Sana holds a hand over her mouth to cover the fact that she’s talking with food in her mouth.

“Nothing, you just seem very into your cheesecake.” Dahyun raises a brow at Sana.

“You jealous?” Sana asks.

“Of something making you sound like that? A little.” Dahyun shrugs.

Sana chuckles, taking another mouthful just to give herself time to enjoy the fact that Dahyun really just said that. It’s intoxicating. 

“Well, I can’t blame you.” Sana finally shrugs. “It’s a very special cheesecake. In fact, I might just marry it.”

“See now I’m getting jealous.” Dahyun asks, a shameless airity in her tone.

Sana looks around at her. “Well, if you’re looking for something dumb to do…”

“You’re really quoting Bruno Mars on me?” Dahyun raises an eyebrow at her.

“Hey, you recognized it, we both lose.” Sana points at her with a fork. 

Dahyun looks down at her feet, a wide grin on her face. Then she takes another bite of the cheesecake.

Sana nudges her playfully. Takes it further. “I do know a chapel, if you want.”

“You know, you should be careful offers like that. I just might say yes.” Dahyun side-eyes her, her turn to cover her mouth with her hand.

“Why would I be careful, then? Waking up next to you as a wife? Who wouldn’t want that?” Sana nudges Dahyun playfully, and Dahyun chuckles. 

“Well, you’d be sorry in a few days time, when the entire North Pacific comes between us.” Dahyun says humorlessly. Takes another bite of cheesecake.

And there it is again. That feeling. The horrible feeling that catches all her butterflies, mercilessly turning them to stone. That make them settle heavily in her stomach. Right. She was going home.

“Sorry.” Dahyun bites her lip. The blush on her cheeks deepens a little. Just enough for Sana to notice.

“No, it’s okay. You’re right.” Sana smiles the best she can.

“I didn’t mean to ruin the mood.” Dahyun takes the last bite of her cheesecake. Places the empty plate on a nearby table.

“You say that like there was a mood.” Sana says carefully. Doesn’t know why the heck she’s acting like this. It’s just a girl and they hardly know each other. And this is the best damn free pass she’s ever gotten. Someone she can laugh and joke with so easily, indulging Sana’s sweet talking. There’s not a doubt in the world that they would have the best night ever. 

Still, she lets the last third of her own cheesecake sit. Places her plate on top of Dahyun’s empty one.

“Was there? A mood, I mean.” Dahyun asks outright, crossing her arms carefully in front of her chest. As if she needs the distance. As if she too, is aware of the situation. And it occurs to Sana that it’s not just she who’s spent her entire night with Dahyun - it’s the other way around too. Dahyun has chosen Sana all night. Even waited for her just now.

Sana nods. She owes Dahyun that truth. “There was.”

“Good.” Dahyun nods. “That’s good.”

“Yeah?” Sana asks. The butterflies thaw slightly. Makes the sinking feeling in her stomach less severe.

Dahyun nods, her arms still crossed. “Means I’m not as thick as I’m sometimes accused of being.”

“I don’t think you’re thick at all. You seemed to pick on quite fast.” Sana smiles. Feels the little butterflies beat carefully with their wings, as if testing if the wind will carry.

Dahyun grins. “You’re not exactly subtle.”

“Should I have been?” Sana asks. She’s really  _ really _ considering it. Considering giving hell to everything and dragging off with Dahyun right here, right now.

“No. But...”

The butterflies settle again. And Sana looks down. Can feel a lump in her throat. Dahyun is right. It doesn’t change anything. They won’t have more than whatever tonight can give. It’s just that Sana doesn’t want to settle for that. She should take it. Should take her away and take whatever the two can get in the hours left. It’s so simple. A simple prisoner’s dilemma.

“You okay?”

Sana looks up. Finds Dahyun’s eyes, big and dark and full of tenderness. Her arms aren’t crossed anymore, and her hand almost reached out. And Sana’s eyes drop to Dahyun’s lips. Feels her stomach jolt at the thought of kissing her. And the way Dahyun swallows - she’s definitely reading Sana’s mind. But the moment Dahyun’s hand brushes Sana’s, the older girl jolts, averting her eyes and biting the inside of her cheek hard. Why does it have to hurt so much? Why can’t she just have what she wants for as long as she’s here? But the thought of those beautiful eyes turning sad, it’s more than Sana can handle. She can’t make that choice - to cause her pain like that.

“I have to pee.”

Sana turns away. Doesn’t let Dahyun see the cringe on her face. How is it going so wrong and so right - and so fast? All at once.

But then a hand reaches for her wrist and it makes her freeze.

“Sana?” Dahyun’s voice is soft and wonderful and full of compassion. “Do you want to dance?”

Sana closes her eyes. It’s not even her own pain that stops her anymore. It’s the pain she knows she’s going to inflict on the girl who’s fingers are threading between her own.

“Please.” Dahyun whispers. She’s so close. And Sana can’t help but grasp tighter around Dahyun’s hand.

“You sure?” Sana asks.

“Better to have lived, right?” Dahyun’s voice is lest of humor. So is the single laugh Sana gives.

“I’m scared.” Sana admits quietly. The lump in her throat makes it hard to talk. 

“Me too.” Dahyun’s voice shakes slightly. Then runs a thumb over Sana’s. “But this makes me feel a little less scared.”

“I don’t want to get hurt.” Sana croaks. “But I’m already going to.”

Dahyun nods. She feels the same way, and Sana knows it. Reads it in the way she doesn’t expect anything from Sana. It’s a plea, but not one she’ll blame Sana for not fulfilling.

“Okay.” Sana nods. Who cares right? Sana cares, but right now, as she takes a careful step towards the dance floor, Dahyun following suit, it’s almost okay. They shouldn’t. But she wants to.

“If they switch to a slow song now, I’m going to pinch myself.” Dahyun says, a soul-saving glint in her eyes. 

“Am I that dreamy?” Sana asks, leading them into the crowd, letting the music overwhelm her. She sways. And Dahyun mimics her. Matches her. 

“You’re fishing again.” Dahyun’s smile is genuine and she moves closer to Sana for a second before the music dictates distance. Though never more than that their fingers stay twined.

“I’ll take the compliments I can get.” Sana giggles, the song heading into the last chorus.

Sana hopes for a slow song next. Not that she’ll ever admit it, to her brain screaming for her to get the hell out before she falls even deeper. Before anything more happens. Still her heart races happily when the song fades into another, and Dahyun rolls her eyes.

“I thought you were going to pinch yourself?” Sana asks, tilting her head slightly, letting go of Dahyun’s hand to wrap her arms around Dahyun’s neck instead. It’s almost too easy.

“I’m honestly pretty sure you’re real by now.” Dahyun hums, her arms around Sana’s waist.

“Disenchanted, are you?” Sana smiles.

Dahyun shakes her head. “No, but I’m pretty sure I’m not smart enough to dream up a perfume like yours.”

Sana chuckles and leans closer. Moves in slow circles with Dahyun’s thumbs rubbing over the lace on the small of Sana’s back.

“You always this confident?” Sana asks, sighing and moving impossibly close, head on her arm around Dahyun’s neck. She can feel the warmth of Dahyun’s cheek against her temple. Can feel Dahyun’s body against her own. If she can just stay here forever...

“I’m never this confident, honestly.” Dahyun admits. “Part of why I’ve been thinking this might be a dream. I’m normally more of the blush and look at the floor type of gal.”

“I noticed that too.” Sana hums. “I think I like both.”

Dahyun takes a deep breath and turns them a little more. Then draws away. Only a little. Enough to find Sana’s eyes.

“Sana?”

“Mh?” Sana feels dazed, the fairy lights reflecting in Dahyun’s eyes disorienting her. 

“The reason I remember you - you were right.” Dahyun’s voice is as gentle as the first snow. “It was because I thought you were the prettiest girl I’d ever seen.”

Sana’s heart feels like it’s bursting. Not sure if it’s pain or love. Probably both.

“What happens when tonight is over?” Sana asks, desperate for Dahyun to lie. But Dahyun said it herself; she’s headed back once the wedding is over. Sana knows it.

Dahyun looks down at their feet, still moving slowly, in little circles around the dance floor. The frown on her face tells Sana that she knows. That she knows what Sana is implying. That this has gone past the dream of one night.

“I go back to America.” Dahyun says, audibly sorry. “I-”

Sana nods, cutting off Dahyun. She doesn’t need an explanation; knows it’s too much to ask her to stay. They haven’t even known each other for a day. Except she knew this before. So maybe she just did ask. And Dahyun said no. She won’t stay. She can’t.

Sana’s heart breaks in that very second. And it’s like Dahyun feels it, because she holds Sana’s waist tighter. As if she’s trying to keep Sana together.

“You know what’s weird about all this?” Dahyun asks.

Sana shakes her head a little. “No, what?”

“The only reason I walked into that door, is because you said you were going to pick a bridesmaid to take home. Because I got caught halfway between the intention to keep going into the sanctuary like I had planned, and my sudden urge to stay put - hoping you’d see me, and choose me.”

Sana wants to cry. Tightens her arms around Dahyun’s neck and mutters into the skin of her own arm.

“I think I’d always choose you. Even if I did today over a thousand times. But... I can’t take you home.”

“I know. It’ll hurt too much tomorrow.” Dahyun runs her hand soothingly up Sana’s back, hand burying in Sana’s blonde locks. It’s everything. She’s everything, and Sana doesn’t even know how to imagine a future without her. One day is all it takes, it seems. For Sana’s entire life to change. For Sana to fall in love and break apart. One day.

They’ve stopped moving by now, merely hugging in the middle of the dance floor. Sana can smell her perfume. Breathes it in unabashedly and hears the wet chuckle from Dahyun. 

The sound makes Sana forget how to think. Makes her draw back, and slide a hand around to cup Dahyun’s cheek. There’s only valiant love in Dahyun’s eyes and she nods. It’s okay if Sana wants to. And she wants to. So despite the impending heartbreak, she leans in.

Under the fairy lights and the music beating in tune to Sana’s racing heart, she kisses Dahyun with everything she is. Feels the younger girl’s shivering sigh and quivering lip, before she returns the kiss. Before her hands make fists around the baby pink lace dress and pulls Sana closer. The taste of crémant and salted caramel takes over Sana’s conscience, and she feels Dahyun push herself off her heels to deepen the kiss. But she also feels something wet on her thumb, still on Dahyun’s cheek. She’s crying.

“Dahyun.” Sana gasps, pulling back and pushing her forehead against Dahyun’s.

“No.” Dahyun croaks. Leans in and captures Sana’s lips again. For a moment. Her words are whispers against Sana’s lips. “Please, I’m not ready for- I’m not ready.”

“Okay.” Sana’s lips brush over Dahyun’s and she nods. Gives in. It’s already too late. They’re already lost. 

 

***

 

“Sana?” Nayeon’s voice makes it through Sana’s sleep, and she rolls onto her back. She can feel the tears trickling down her cheeks before even opening her eyes. They roll down her temple and over the shells of her ears. Sana rubs over her ears, to make it stop itching. To pretend the tears aren’t there. But the salt water already sits in every crevice, every hair by the hairline. It’s no use pretending to Nayeon anyways.

“Do you want breakfast?” Nayeon asks.

“What time is it?” Sana opens her eyes, without really caring. It’s just an excuse to give her a little more time to forget the dream. The wonderful dream where she’s back under the fairy lights with the taste of cheesecake and the feeling of warm cheeks and wet lips. 

It’s been a week since Dahyun left and she hasn’t used the number once. The one Dahyun gave her at the end of the night when they walked home - not together. It’s the only regret Sana has. It’s a simple prisoner’s dilemma after all. If you know it’s finite, you try to get as much as you can. She already loved Dahyun when the younger girl walked away, and one night wouldn’t have done any more harm. Hours she chose not to spend with the girl. Almost twelve of them before she would’ve had to say goodbye at the airport. 

She had almost gone there, the next morning; to the airport. But it wouldn’t have done either of them any good. So she had just cried in Nayeon’s arms instead. And now she’s here, knowing what today has to be, and it hurts. But she’s decided. She’s been back and forth every second of the past week, and this is the only sane conclusion. And as much as it hurts. It’s what has to be.

 

Sana doesn’t notice if Nayeon actually did tell her the time in the end. And it doesn’t seem like Nayeon expected her to hear. She just walks closer to the bed and bends down to stroke over Sana’s arms.

“Come on, get up.” Nayeon coaxes gently.

Sana nods sleepily. Lets Nayeon drag her up in a sitting position and then out of the bed.

“You’re sure you don’t want to call her?” Nayeon asks, leading Sana out of her bedroom and into their shared living room and kitchen.

Sana nods as she’s sat down on the table in front of an actually delicious breakfast.

“Mina here?” Sana looks up. There’s no way in hell Nayeon can cook something like this.

Nayeon grins stupidly. That’s a yes then.

“Whipped…”

“Says you. Come on, just call her. She gave you her number for a reason.” Nayeon clicks her tongue, settling opposite Sana.

Sana looks down at the glass of orange juice.

“What am I even supposed to say? Ask her out for coffee?”

“You could talk? Just talk about whatever?” Nayeon suggests.

Sana shakes her head. Just the thought hurts. “I’m fine. It’s just a girl, I mean one night isn’t- It’s not-”

“You really have to get this idea out of your head, that you can’t love her because you only knew her one day.”

“But it doesn’t work like that, Nayeon.” Sana takes a sip of the orange juice. Feels absolutely pathetic. “You can’t be sure if you love someone after one day. There’s no such thing as love at first sight.”

“No, but there’s chemistry and effort and gut feelings.” Nayeon says, a plea in her voice. “And you had all three of those with Dahyun.”

Sana cringes at the name. Then she shakes her head.

“No. No, starting today I’m getting back up. I’ve been wallowing long enough. Jihyo and Jeongyeon came back yesterday, and I’m going to have fun with Jihyo at work and it’s all going to be okay. If she ever moves back to Korea maybe I’ll hit her up for drinks or something but otherwise, I think I’ve settled. She’s the one who got away, and I think I’m okay with that. Better to have lived, right?”

She can see Dahyun’s lips move with the words. Can see the fairy lights in her dark eyes.

“You sure?”

“There’s no other alternative. I can wallow forever, sure, but what good is going to come from that?” Sana feels the butterflies in her stomach, heavy and unforgiving, made of stone. They haven’t moved since that night. Since watching Dahyun walk away.

Sana stirs her tea and lifts the teabag. It’s okay. She’s going to be okay. She just has to get up and go to work and get through the day. Just as she has until now. Little steps to be okay. To get over the girl who got away. It happens. There’s a reason that term exists. Most people have one. The one girl they should’ve kissed. Should’ve chosen. Should’ve fucking married on a gut feeling with crémant in their veins and twined fingers.

Maybe in ten years they would be different people and they would meet again under an actual starlit sky and never have to let go of each other ever again. Or maybe in ten years they’ll both be married to someone else. Love other people. And maybe they’ll meet and acknowledge each other, and tell each other they’re happy for the other. Which of the two it will be, Sana doesn’t know. But some day, she’ll see her again. And when she does, it will be okay.

It’s the thing that keeps her going all day. The knowledge that she’ll be okay in the end. It just takes patience. 

 

It’s just that Sana doesn’t exactly have a lot of that - patience.

 

… 

 

Thunder crashes outside, and Dahyun zips the coat all the way under her chin. Thunder or no, she has to make it across the street, because her stomach is growling and she can’t focus on anything, not even the music, before she gets something to eat. 

It’s been almost a month since she got back to New York, and the weather has been reflecting her mood - making her miss the Korean spring more than ever. Making her miss blonde hair and Crémant even more on days like these. Every day. Maybe it was the wrong decision, to spare each other the pain. Because Dahyun is here and she’s still hurting. Still missing Sana like crazy. So much so that she’s looked at plane tickets and job applications and job transfers in the long hours of the night. When she’s looked at the phone call list, with no call from her. It’s good. It’s the best. For both of them. But it doesn’t change that Dahyun misses her. And she should have gotten further than just accepting reality by now. But she hasn’t. Jeongyeon calls it love at first sight and begs her to come back. Dahyun calls her crazy. There’s no such thing.

A glimpse of lightning brings Dahyun back to reality and she sighs heavily. For now, she has to just get to lunch. It’s all she can do. But she’s barely outside when a sound cuts through the rain. A voice speaking in broken English, catching Dahyun’s ear.

“Do you… is this… Uh- S-skimmia records?”

Dahyun stops. The voice is more than just a little familiar. And the blonde hair, wet from the rain, is just the right height.

“... Sana?”

Sana spins. Her brown eyes shine, and her face lights up in the impossibly biggest smile Dahyun has ever seen. Really, truly, the prettiest girl Dahyun has ever seen.

The two seconds it takes for them to reach each other is somehow too long. But Sana’s arms wrap around Dahyun’s waist, lifting the younger off her feet to hold her tight. It makes Dahyun chuckle in surprise, holding onto Sana as tight as possible, her feet dangling in the rain. Every single part of her is drenched, but she couldn’t care less. Because Sana’s giggle sounds in Dahyun’s ear and Dahyun feels a lump settle in her throat so fast she can barely believe it. How she lived a month without that giggle, she has no clue. It’s almost like she hasn’t even been awake until now. 

When Sana finally lets Dahyun’s feet reach the ground, she looks sheepish, arms still around Dahyun’s waist. Drenched and sheepish and  _ here _ . Yet she doesn’t speak. And neither does Dahyun. Not for a little. They just stand there, letting the rain soak and the thunder crash, taking in the reality.

“You’re… here.” Dahyun finally says.

Sana nods and holds Dahyun tighter for a second before loosening the grip. “I am.”

Dahyun wants to ask why, but doesn’t want to hope. Except she already is. And Sana seems to somehow know the question on Dahyun’s tongue.

“I know I can’t ask you to come back to me.” Sana says.

Dahyun’s heart gives a jab. It’s a painful reminder of that truth. Dahyun can’t leave. That’s just reality.

Sana’s arms tighten around Dahyun’s waist, as if she knows Dahyun is hurting already.

“You know I really tried to move on. I think for a while I even fooled myself. Maybe even Nayeon. A few days. Maybe a week. But I’m not. I’m not over you, and it’s ridiculous to say because I barely know you, but I’m not. And- God, I can’t believe I’m- but I’m here. Because I couldn’t ask you to stay. And I can’t ask you to come back. But I can be here. If you choose me. If you say yes.”

Dahyun draws back completely. Sana’s arms fall beside her body. Dahyun looks up at Sana’s face, droplets of rain rolling from her hair down her cheek, others from her forehead down her nose.

“I don’t…” Dahyun swallows heavily. “What are you saying, exactly?” 

It’s too much to hope, right? She’s not- is she?

“I don’t know. I’m saying… maybe you’d like to have coffee?” Sana asks, her voice breaking slightly.

“You came to New York to ask me out for coffee?” Dahyun asks in disbelief. This girl.

“No, I came to ask you to marry me but I thought maybe that’d be a bit much.” Sana bites her lip, and then reaches up, correcting the hood of Dahyun’s coat. Dahyun stares. 

Dahyun gapes. This is a dream right? It has to be. Because what Sana just proposed - oh god, it has to be a dream. There’s no way reality is like this. Except, do dreams normally smell this magical? Like lavender and rain. And do eyes normally shine so bright in dreams? No. No, they don’t. Which means that this has to be…

“You’re serious?” Dahyun asks, her voice barely a croak.

Sana looks like she’s about to back out of it. Dahyun can already see the joke on her tongue. But then she nods. “I mean.. know this chapel - well, no, I googled one. But it’s a few hours drive from here. If you’ll have me. If you’ll let me choose you, this time.”

“You’re insane.” Dahyun breathes.

Sana takes a deep breath. She’s nervous. “I know.”

Dahyun nods. “Okay, good.”

Sana’s eyes waver for a second, and Dahyun knows she missed a breath to say what comes next. That Sana is afraid now. And it’s this realization that makes Dahyun reach for her hand. Makes her hold it as tight as she did that night when she asked Sana to dance.

 

“I just needed to make sure you knew that, before I said yes.”


End file.
